


The Best Laid Plans

by mibel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibel/pseuds/mibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came to me after Peter Lenkov started posting some H50 goodies for the start of the new season. Coupled with I leave for Hawaii in a matter of 46 days (I'm not counting down, I swear!) and could possible stumble across from filming while in Oahu..although I won't become stalkerish, how great would it be to see McDanno live and in person! </p>
<p>I don't own the boys...I don't own Hawaii 5-0...and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after Peter Lenkov started posting some H50 goodies for the start of the new season. Coupled with I leave for Hawaii in a matter of 46 days (I'm not counting down, I swear!) and could possible stumble across from filming while in Oahu..although I won't become stalkerish, how great would it be to see McDanno live and in person! 
> 
> I don't own the boys...I don't own Hawaii 5-0...and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey babe, don’t forget I’m picking up Grace for Grace and Steve time today.” Danny looked up from the mound of paperwork on his desk

 “Yeah, you never told me what you had planned. It better not involve explosives, firearms, jumping off buildings or any other crazy SEAL stuff.” Steve rolled his eyes at his boyfriend

“Danno, it’s going to be shaved ice and a trip to the playground.”  Danny eyed him warily

“I bet.”

“Besides,’ Steve said turning back to head to his office, ‘Grace’s BUDs training will start when we have a whole weekend with her, not just an hour or two.”

“Neanderthal, my daughter will not be participating in any of your crazy Army training!”

“Navy Danno, still the Navy.”

**

“Uncle Steve!” Grace launched herself into Steve’s outstretched arms and gave him  a pick on the cheek

“Hey Gracie, how was school?”

“Alright, we learned about Hawaiian Monk Seals!”

“You did? Maybe we should go to the zoo this weekend and look at some.”

“Remember the last time we wanted to go to the zoo Uncle Steve? Danno said he already has a seal and a monkey, so why do we need to go to the zoo for?” Steve laughed and put Grace in the cab of the Silverado, making sure she was securely buckled

“Danno has a point, but I think a trip to the zoo is exactly what the doctor ordered, and we can always use our secret weapon.”

“Secret weapon?”

“Yep, the pouty lips and a long drawn out, ‘Please Danno!’ He usually caves after that.” Grace giggled and nodded her head in agreement

“Are we going to Kamekona’s for shaved ice?”

“In a bit, there was another place I wanted to take you first.” Steve pulled out onto the semi busy street and listened intently as Grace talked about the rest of her day. He parked the car and Grace looked at the building in front of them

“A jewelry store?” Steve nodded and took a deep breath

“Grace, I want you to help me pick out a ring for Danno.” Grace’s megawatt smile lit her face up and the nervousness that Steve was feeling moments ago left him

“What kiiind of riiing?”

“Grace, I want your permission to ask Danno to marry me.” Steve jumped at Grace’s scream and hoped there was no one around to hear it and think he was kidnapping or murdering her

“I take it that’s a yes?” Grace unbuckled and scrambled over the seat to wrap her arms around Steve’s neck

“Of course it is Uncle Steve! You and Danno belong together!” Tears sprang in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around this little girl he has come to think of as his own

“Thank you Grace, so let’s go pick out a ring.”

The shopping trip didn’t take as long as Steve thought it would, in the end, he and Grace picked out a Tungsten carbide ring with a Koa wood inlay. Steve had done a little recon work and had Danny’s size all ready for when he ordered it. While Grace was looking at some very expensive earrings that he was sure Danny would have a heart attack over, he managed to write a little note that he wanted engraved.  After they were done the two rewarded themselves with the largest shaved ice that Kamekona had and stopped to get dinner to bring home to Danno.

“Now remember Grace,’ Steve said as he pulled into the driveway, ‘we have to keep it a secret. The ring won’t be in for three weeks.”

“I know Uncle Steve, I promise!” She bounced out of the truck and into the house, calling for her Danno while Steve grabbed the bags. The rest of the night was uneventful, Grace and Steve managed to get Danny to agree to a visit to the zoo with minimal pouting usage, they ate dinner and Steve said he would clean up while Danny took Grace home

Steve smiled as he heard the rumble of the Camaro in the driveway and hurried to finish cleaning the kitchen

“So I hear there’s a secret you are keeping from me.” Steve almost dropped the bowl he was holding

“What?” He croaked

“Yeah, Grace told me all about it. She tried to refrain from spilling it, but since I am a well-seasoned detective, trained in the art of interrogation, I managed to get it out of her.”

Steve’s shoulders slumped, his surprise was ruined and while he wasn’t angry at Grace, he was a little sad that he couldn’t pull off the plan he wanted

“Hey, what’s the matter babe? Did you think I didn’t know?” Steve turned around and looked at Danny

“You knew? I thought I was doing a great job hiding it.”

“Babe, again, need I remind you that I am a detective? I get paid to detect.”

Steve frowned again and looked down at the bowl in his hand

“Great, here I was planning this great day with me, you and Grace and then was going to ask you to marry me right as the sun was setting and now it’s ruined.” Silence filled the kitchen, Steve looked up at a wide eyed Danny

“You okay Danno?”

“Marry you?” Steve’s eyebrows knitted together

“Yeah, but you said you knew.”

“I uh, I knew that you and Grace like to use the pouty face to get me to do things that I don’t want to do, I didn’t know you were going to ask me to marry you.”

“Oh, shit.” Steve shook his head

“Well?”

“Well what?” Danny rolled his eyes

“Are you going to ask, or just make me stand here like a schmuck?”

“No.”

“No?” Danny was surprised at the answer

“No, I am only going to propose once in my life and it’s not going to be in our kitchen, on a Wednesday, without our daughter present.” Danny smiled at Steve’s use of the word ‘our’

“Okay, then I guess I’ll just have to act surprised when you finally ask.”

“Grace would like that.” Danny walked up to Steve, wrapping his arms around his waist as he still leaned on the counter

“Sorry I ruined your surprise, babe.” Steve shrugged, putting the bowl down and wrapping his arms around Danny

“It’s okay Danno, at least I know I can still pull off a covert mission.” Danny scoffed and placed a kiss over Steve’s heart

“I would have figured it out, eventually.”

“Uh huh.” They stood in silence for a beat before Danny leaned away

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Just, yes.” Steve broke out in a wide smile and leaned in, capturing Danny’s lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
